


Blue Boy is in Love

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance doesn't want to be a burden to Shiro with his feelings. So he's been bottling it all up.His team is worried about him, and his bad sleeping habits.





	Blue Boy is in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I started writing a while ago but never finished until today.

“Hunk,  _ buddy _ .” Lance cooed, flopping facedown on his friend's bed. 

 

“What Lance?” Hunk groaned. “Isn't it like the middle of the sleep cycle?” 

 

“Cuddles, please.” Lance's voice was muffled. 

 

Hunk sighed. “You only do this when you're sad Lance... Which is happening more often.” 

 

“Maybe I'm true blue boy through and through. Ever think of that Hunk?” Lance said while turning his head, only to turn back with puppy eyes moments later. “Cuddles?”

 

“Fine. But next time go to Keith, or like Shiro-” 

 

“No way!” Lance shot up. “I can't do this with Shiro!” 

 

The Cuban boy turned very red, and lucky for him Hunk couldn't witness it with the low lighting. 

 

“Oh, but what? You can do it to me?” Hunk pointedly said. 

 

“You're my best friend!” Lance screeched, scrubbing at his face with his faces. 

 

“Whatever…” He rolled his eyes. “Big spoon or little spoon today dude?” Hunk said after a short bout of silence. 

 

“Little spoon.” Lance said, snuggling up and  under the covers. 

 

Hunk gave one exasperated sigh, before settling in himself. 

 

**○○○**

 

“Lance isn't this a little too much? Even for you?” Pidge said to the cuban boy, who was settled in with his body semi-curled around her waist. 

 

“You can tell me I'm bothering you.” Lance stilled before turning his head away. 

 

“Not bothered, I'd much rather say concerned… Hunk said you slipped into his bed four times in the last week.” Pidge continued to fiddle with whatever she had been working on. Some kind of new Galra wackadoo.

 

“Four times isn't  _ so _ bad.” He huffed. 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” She reprimanded. 

 

“I  _ know _ , okay?” Lance shot back. “That's why I'm here cuddling-ish with you right now. To lessen Hunk’s burden.” 

 

Pidge finally put her…  _ whatever _ down she had been messing with. “You're not a burden, but sometimes it can be good to talk to us. We're not the enemy.” 

 

“Obviously. I don't cuddle my enemies.” Lance said with the most serious face he could muster. “Though those Galra look quite warm. I wonder if Keith has a fuzzy purple mode...”

 

“ _ Lance _ . Enough jokes.” She reprimanded for the second time.

 

○○○

 

“Lance! My boy. I hear you have been sad lately? Do you wish to talk about it?” Coran asked. 

 

“Who told you!” Lance looked around. No other paladin in sight, and huddled closer to Coran. “It's my family… this  _ situation _ too.”

 

“Yes fighting the Galra can be quite taxing.” Coran cooed. 

 

“Yes… but that's not all of it.” Lance sighed. 

 

“What else is there?” Coran chriped. 

 

“My feelings.  _ Romantic ones _ .” Lance whispered. 

 

“For Allura? Sorry to say she's has thing for pointy ears.” Coran stated. 

 

“No not Allura!” Lance yelled, but immediately shushed himself mentally.

 

“Pidge then?” He chimed. 

 

“No way!” He had to stop himself from yelling again. 

 

“Then whom?” Coran asked.

 

“...Shiro.” Lance whispered, slightly blushing. 

 

“Our Black Paladin!?” Coran yapped. 

 

“Coran! Hush!” Lance hissed. 

 

“Why I thought you preferred females Lance! But no matter! We should celebrate this momentous occasion!” Coran said, smiling. 

 

“Celebrate? What! No! No… Coran Shiro doesn't  _ know _ I like him.” Lance balked. 

 

“What? Why not?” Coran asked. 

 

“Because!” Lance yelled, but reeled his voice back. “Because… we need to focus on the Galra. Not my romantic feelings. Besides what if I tell him and he rejects me?” Lance pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. Tears threatened him. “I'd be ruining the team dynamic. Shiro shouldn't have to deal with that. The  _ team _ shouldn't have to deal with that.”

 

“Oh, Lance…” Coran said, while proceeding to give Lance a big hug. “Don't dwell on the negative, and try not to keep those feelings within you. They will release, either by choice or by accident if you're in such a fret over it.” 

 

“I'll… keep that in mind Coran.” Lance softly said. 

 

“Please do my boy.” He said, giving Lance a pat on the back.

 

○○○

 

“Lance are you sure you want to do close combat training?” Keith said, bayard already in the form of a sword. 

 

“Yeah. Don't question me.” Lance bickered. 

 

“Hey! You were the one who asked me to do this!” Keith spat. 

 

“Good. Get angry. It'll be better that way.” Lance laughed, before lunging towards Keith. 

 

Which was parred easily, and Lance ended up going face first into the floor. 

 

“Shit! Lance.” Keith bent over. “Are you okay?” 

 

Lance swiped at Keith from the floor, before rocking back into a standing position. “Again!” 

 

“Lance I know something's wrong, but this-” Keith started before Lance started screeching and running towards him. 

 

Keith once again knocked Lance to the floor. 

 

Lance came back up again, and again. Failing every time. The sixth try Lance came up with a bloody nose. Keith was getting extremely frustrated with Lance at this point, opting to throw Lance's weapon to the other side of the room. Which Lance responded to by screaming and body slamming Keith. Keith was only taken aback momentarily before being able to turn the hold over and pinning Lance to the floor. 

 

“Lance!” Keith yelled as he struggled to break free. “Stop Lance. Just stop.”

 

Lance grunted and keep struggling until he couldn't handle it anymore. He started crying. Tears and blood covering his face. 

 

After he calmed down Keith let him go. Just laid in silence next to Lance, unsure of how to comfort him. 

 

“The team's been talking about you a lot recently.” Keith finally said. 

 

Lance's eyes snapped to the other's face. “If Coran  _ said _ anything ignore it. He's crazy.” 

 

“Lance. Everyone has problems, and granted I don't often talk about mine… but you haven't been sleeping. You're worried, and… that causes everyone else to worry about you too.” Keith said, sitting up. 

 

“Aww you're worried about me Keith?” Lance said, trying to deflect the mushiness the conversation was heading towards. 

 

“I'm being serious Lance.” Keith grumbled. 

 

Lance snapped back, “Yeah so!? I know everyone is worried, but… but me talking about it with everyone isn't going to help! Quit  _ trying _ to be nice mullet!” Lance screeched as he stood, finger wagging at Keith. Lance's own anxiety came crashing back ten fold, and he recoiled opting to run away from the situation rather than have Keith look at him another second.

 

○○○

 

Lance happened upon Allura in the lush fields inside the castle. She was surprised to see him.

 

“Oh hello Lance.” She said. “Is it not your sleeping time right now? Why are you here?” 

 

“I just… I didn't think anyone would be here. Or rather… I've been making a mess of things. One after the other.” Lance bit his tongue, deciding not to burden even the princess with his bologna. 

 

“You've been stressed… Coran talked with me about it, and Shiro felt the need to bring it to my attention as well.” Allura said, already sitting down on the soft ground. “Join me, Lance?” 

 

Lance's throat felt dry as he clumsily sat next to Allura. “S-shiro’s been talking about me?” 

 

“Just yesterday, in fact. He's been worried.” Allura said, a soft smile on her lips. 

 

“Keith said the same… earlier today. I know… everyone is worried over me. I just-” Lance took in a sharp intake of breath. “I didn't want to ruin everything.” 

 

“Lance… perhaps you should talk to Shiro.” Allura said. 

 

“Why? So he'll lecture me about my bad sleeping habits?” Lance chuckled softly. 

 

“Coran told me about your feelings for our Black Paladin. You should talk about your feelings to Shiro.” Allura stated. 

 

Lance looked like he saw a ghost. “He's been through so much, and I can't add to his burdens.” 

 

“But maybe it won't add to it.” Allura sighed, standing up. “Think about what you need to do next Lance.” 

 

And so she walked away, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. 

 

○○○ 

 

“Lance!” Shiro bellowed. “I've been trying to find you!” 

 

Lance quickly looked in Shiro's directly, and mentally reprimanded himself for being caught. “Hey… Shiro…” 

 

Shiro sighed, before scratching the back of his head. “You've been avoiding me recently, haven't you?” 

 

A bit of color rushed to Lance's face. He didn't think Shiro would notice. “What?  _ Me _ ? No-” 

 

“Lance… you have. Did I… offend you somehow?” Shiro asked, obviously a bit stressed. 

 

It was one of Lance's worst fears coming to life, right before his very eyes. He was becoming the burden he dreaded the most. “No Shiro! You don't offend me!  _ Never _ !” 

 

Shiro's brows pinched together. “With the way you've been acting I thought you hated me… and I don't think I could bear you hating me.  _ Lance _ -” Shiro slowly twined their hands together. 

 

“Shiro?” Lance was bright red. His eyes meeting with the man's he loves. 

 

“Lance I love you. You're bright, and beautiful. You keep the team together, and… I need you. I need you so much, and I'm so afraid to lose you before I even get the chance to have you.” Shiro said, a little choked up. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ -” Lance's eyes were wide. “Shiro I've liked you for years. I fell in love with you here on the castle ship… you were afraid to lose me?” Lance's voice cracked. “All this time I didn't want to burden you. I love you. So so  _ so _ much.” 

 

So there they stood, two people… having both been secretly in love with the other. Tears rolling down their cheeks, lost in the loving embrace of the other. 

 

Maybe now Lance can finally get some sleep. 


End file.
